


There's No 'I' In Team

by Better_to_die_a_hero



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews is a Bottom u cowards, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, listen patty is in control and those 2 boys do what he wants them to ok?, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_to_die_a_hero/pseuds/Better_to_die_a_hero
Summary: Or in threesome.





	There's No 'I' In Team

**Author's Note:**

> Auston called Patty 'soft' in an interview recently and my hell brain thought of this

Mitch’s eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

Auston was lying on his back, head off the edge of the bed, sucking on Patty’s dick, occasionally choking on it. Patty seemed to have his hands in Auston’s hair, guiding him up and down. The spit-slick noises were audible from the other side of the room.

Reaching down to palm himself, Mitch couldn’t help but gasp when Auston started sucking on Patty’s balls instead, slurping noisily on them. God, Mitch wanted that. He wanted to lay down in front of Patty and be good for him the way Auston was. 

As he reached into his pants, he glanced up and saw Patty watching him. Flushing bright red, Mitch went to open his mouth, but Patty shook his head and motioned him over. Numbly, Mitch walked across the room, eyes fixed on where Patty’s cock was plunging in and out of Auston’s mouth. When he was close enough, he saw the cage on Auston’s dick, and suddenly understood why Auston hadn’t been touching himself.

“Auston’s caged because I can’t trust him to be a good slut and not cum,” Patty said, answering Mitch’s unasked question. Below him, Auston made a surprised noise and tried to draw himself back, but had his head forced down further on Patty’s cock instead. “It’s just Mitch, sweetie. Shh, don’t struggle. Didn’t you say you wanted him to see you like this, caged and useless, worshipping my cock?” 

In tandem Mitch and Auston moaned. Finally allowed to pull back, Auston gasped out a “yes” that made Mitch’s cock twitch. Slapping his dick on Auston’s face, Patty tutted. 

“Then ask nicely, slut. Tell Mitch what you want.” Letting out a shaky breath, Auston turned to Mitch. 

Standing on the other side of the bed, Mitch’s cock was straining against the seam of his jeans, and his cheeks were flushed from arousal. Curled in his gut was a burning need to join them on the bed and- 

Do something. He didn’t know what, or how he would fit, but the picture the two of them made made him want to add to their pleasure, make them both moan out. Auston’s cock-swollen lips and red-rimmed eyes made him look like the doe-eyed kid he really was, not the franchise saviour he was when he put on skates. And no matter what he looked at, his eyes kept straying back to Auston’s locked dick, the metal cage making him look… owned.

“Please Mitch,” Auston begged, crawling towards him and pushing his face against Mitch’s clothed cock. “Please let me show you how good I am, let me prove that I’m a good slut for Patty.” Patty spanked him, hard, and Auston keened, resting his forehead on the jut of Mitch’s hipbone. 

“What do you want, Auston? Use your words. Don’t make me punish you.”

Auston raised his head and looked at Mitch. Falling to his knees, Mitch tilted his head up and pressed little kisses and licks to his mouth until he gave in and kissed back, their tongues playing with each other. When they pulled away from each other, Mitch looked at Auston. “Please tell me,” he whispered to him. “I want you too, I want you so bad. Don’t feel like you can’t tell me, you’re so hot Aus.” Nodding minutely, he pulled back and took a deep breath. 

“I want… I want you to fuck me, and I want to stay locked up, want you and Patty to use me, want us both to be good- nghh, Patty, fuck-” Startled, Mitch tore his eyes away from Auston’s face and saw Patty had started fingering Auston. Impassively, he pushed his fingers in and out. Mitch swallowed hard. Patty looked almost bored, as if Auston wasn’t desperately whimpering and rocking his hips against his hand. 

“I want it too Matts, I want all of that so much.” Pulling Auston into a kiss again, he rocked his hips, chasing any kind of friction. Auston groaned into his mouth, panting desperately as Patty worked him open more. Sucking Auston’s lip into his mouth, Mitch bit down lightly before breaking off. God, Auston looked good like this. His mouth was hanging open from the pleasure, small noises pushed out of him with every maneuver of Patty’s fingers.

“Mitch.” At Patty’s uncharacteristically sombre tone, Mitch snapped his head up. “Come here.” Moving slowly to keep his knees from complaining too much, Mitch crawled onto the bed. Something must have flashed across his face, because Patty’s expression softened. “It’s ok Mitchy. I just want to taste you too. Can’t let Auston have all the fun.”

And God, if that didn’t make Mitch just beam, full dorky smile on display as he leaned his head up. Pressing their lips softly together, Patty put a hand in Mitch’s hair and tugged his head back. “You wanna be good for me baby? Do you want to be good like Auston?” Under them, Auston whined and bucked his hips into the bed. Eyes wide as he sucked on Patty’s thumb, Mitch nodded. “Yeah baby I thought you would. I want you to do something for me, ok?” Blue eyes still locked, Mitch nodded again. Patty moved his hand to cup Mitch’s jaw, rubbing over his cheekbones carefully, before leaning in and whispering. When he moved back, he pushed his hand into Mitch’s underwear and stroked him once, twice, before removing his grip. “Sound good?” Nodding vigorously, Mitch stripped and pushed his clothes off the edge.

It took a second to get them all into position; Mitch fell off the bed in his eagerness and started giggling uncontrollably, only quieting once Patty thoroughly kissed him. They ended with Patty leaning against the headboard, legs spread, Auston and Mitch tangled up in front of him.

Caught up with the feel of Auston’s lips moving against his jaw and down his neck, Mitch jolted when Patty’s hand worked its way back into his hair. “Ready baby?” he asked, soft voice interrupting the whines Auston was letting out as he sucked hickies down Mitch’s chest.

Nodding eagerly, Mitch rolled on top of Auston and ground down into the jut of his hip. He gasped and bucked to meet him, big hands digging into the flesh of Mitch’s ass. “Can you- oh fuck yes-” distracted by the press of Auston’s teeth in his pec, Mitch reached down and stroked the cage keeping Auston soft. Reaching down a little further he stroked along his balls, playing with them gently as Auston bit and sucked at his nipples.

“Mitchell.” Patty’s admonishing tone froze the two tangled on the bed. With a huff, Auston fell back against the covers. While Mitch whimpered at the loss, he already knew better than to be bratty. The press of metal against him where Auston’s cock stayed soft was warning enough.

He sat up straight, pressing his hands down hard on Auston’s shoulders so he didn't try and distract him again. “Can you open me up?” he asked, cheeks going bright red. “I promise I’m clean, I showered after the game, and I was selected for surprise full physical last week.” Auston glanced at Patty, who smiled down at him. 

“He asked so nicely sweetheart. Is a slut like you really going to turn down the team’s leading scorer when he asks so pretty?” Auston shook his head. “No, I didn't think so. Mitchy, get off Auston and come lie here.”

It was Mitch’s turn to lie on his back, though he’d been placed much deeper between Patty’s legs, hypnotized by the slow slide of his hand up and down his cock. This time the smile Mitch got was a little sharper, more predatory. “Looks good doesn’t it baby? Auston loves playing with it, loves the taste of it.” Smirking at Mitch, Patty wiped the head of his cock over his lips, smearing precum onto Mitch’s mouth. “Open up, let’s see if your mouth is as good as Auston’s.”

Heat flashed through Mitch. He could imagine it -- him and Auston on their knees in front of Patty, mouths being used, heads pressed close. One of them lapping at his balls while the other took his cock down their throat. Licking around the head so that their tongues met, sloppy with spit. Mitch shivered and opened his mouth. 

Patty slid in slowly, careful to avoid teeth. The awkward angle made it hard to take him deep, but Mitch was desperate to please, suckling on the head, laving his tongue around it. As he pulled back, he licked around the vein along the bottom of Patty’s cock, making him groan.

It was Mitch’s turn to moan when Auston finally worked a slick finger into him. “God, look at you,” Auston said, breathless. “You take it so good, so easy. I wonder if you can take another already?” Whining, Mitch nodded. “Slut,” Auston teased as he worked another digit in. Mitch tried to grab his cock, red and straining, to get some relief, but Patty grabbed his elbow and pushed his arm back.

“No touching unless you want to be locked up like Auston,” he threatened. The two boys locked eyes; Mitch’s eyes wide, Auston’s dark and full of… something. Stiff against his stomach, Mitch’s dick twitched. Auston’s eyes shifted, and he looked hungrily at Mitch, keeping their eyes locked as he brought his mouth to Mitch’s balls, licking a stripe up his cock. Patty just chuckled. “Maybe another time, I’ll put you in a pretty pink cage and Auston can tease you. He’d love to make you squirm and beg to be fucked, put you on your knees and make you tell him what a slut you are for cock and how much you want to cum. I know I would.” Smirking at him, Auston kept moving his fingers, scissoring them to stretch Mitch further. 

“Ok, I- I think I’m ready.”

“But baby, Auston hasn’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Mitch rolled his head back onto Patty’s thigh, brows furrowed.

“What best- oh fuck.” Auston’s tongue, wet and warm, pushed into Mitch. His hands held him open, and Patty forced his hips down as Mitch tried to buck away from the slick heat. “Auston, oh my God, oh my God,” Mitch babbled as he tried to grind back against his tongue.

“Tell him how good it feels baby, let him know what his tongue feels like in your stretched hole. He’s been a good slut for you, you should reward him by being as loud and needy as he normally is.”

Mitch moaned. “I love how it feels when you fuck me with your tongue,” he panted, “ I want to spend all day getting eaten out by you, watching your caged cock twitch.” At this, Auston groaned, sending vibrations along Mitch’s hole. “Oh, God, Matty you’re so good, I love it so much, I want more, please, please-"

“Shh, baby, it’s ok. You’ve been a good whore for me, for Auston, you deserve to come sit on my cock.” Patty tapped his cock against Mitch’s cheek, smearing spit and precum over his flush. “Do you want that Mitchy? Wanna ride me while Auston watches and opens himself up?” Auston pulled himself from Mitch’s hole with a gasp, grabbing his own cock where it strained against the cage. 

Patty pulled Mitch up to him and murmured, breath hot in his ear: “Mmm, he looks good doesn't he?” Mitch let out a breathy ‘yes’ as he watched Auston work 3 fingers into himself, hand gripping hard at Patty’s ankle. “Say it. Say he looks like a perfect slut opening his hole for us.”

“He looks like a perfect slut opening his hole- ah, Patty, oh fuck-” Patty slid his cock deep into Mitch all at once, thick and hard. It felt like he was being split in half -- it was so much bigger inside him than it felt in his mouth. He’d taken big dicks before, but something about the way Auston was watching him, staring at where he was fully seated on Patty, made him clench a little tighter, and made him hope Auston would keep his eyes on them a little longer.

The heavy press of hips quickly turned into something more as Patty sensed Mitch was more used to the feeling of being full than he let on. He fucked up hard into Mitch’s hole, holding his hips for balance as Mitch whined and panted, letting out little squeals whenever he hit that spot inside him. The harder he went, the hazier Mitch felt, until all he could focus on was Patty’s cock, the rough drag and tug of the head against his rim. Patty kept teasing him - he’d push all the way in and pull completely out, holding Mitch so he could feel the head rubbing softly against his hole. 

“Patty, Patty, I can’t- I need to-” Mitch’s voice, high and desperate, interrupted the panted moans that filled the room. 

“Just a little bit longer baby. I promise it’s worth it.” Patty nuzzled against Mitch’s cheek before barking out “Auston. Come here.” Auston pushed himself forwards until he was lying directly in front of them. 

“Yes Patty?”

“I’m going to make Mitchy cum-” Mitch keened from where he was sitting, full of Patty’s cock, one hand wrapped around his throat. “-and I want you to let him cum on your face, ok baby? Want to get you looking like the slut we know you are, dripping cum.” Auston let out a noise Mitch would normally have laughed at, if he wasn’t trying his hardest to not embarrass himself and cum before Patty said he could.

“Yes, please, Mitchy cum on my face, cover me in it, mark me up, use me.” Auston pleaded, breath hot by Mitch’s cock as he turned his puppy eyes full force on him. Patty picked up his thrusting again, choking Mitch as he held him in place, keeping his dick aimed at Auston’s face. 

And, God, seeing Auston like that, begging for him, Patty cutting off his air as he slammed into Mitch over and over again, it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. He grabbed a fistful of Auston’s floppy hair, tilting his face up so it was completely exposed to him. “Yeah Matts, I’m gonna cum all over your face, make you happy, give you what you need,” Mitch gasped as Patty hit the spot inside him again, so close but not able to get there. “I need-” he whimpered, and Auston wrapped a big hand around him, stroking once, twice, and then-

Mitch let out a scream, entire back bowing as he came all over Auston’s face. He could hear Patty growling behind him, spitting filth into his ear. It seemed neverending, and his legs shook with the force of it, line after line of cum falling across Auston, forcing him to close his eyes. His entire body was on fire, every nerve consumed by the feeling of Patty’s cock resting thick and heavy inside him.

When he finally came down, his entire body went limp, like someone cut all the strings off a puppet. Gently, Patty lifted him off his cock, letting him slump onto the bed beside Auston. Pressing a quick kiss to Mitch’s thigh, he murmured a sincere-sounding “good job” before climbing around to Auston’s open and waiting hole. 

“Beg me to fuck you.” A shudder ran through Auston’s body.

“I need your cock in me so badly Patty, it’s everything a slut like me needs. Please, please, use me to get off, let me worship your cock with my hole-”

“What if I think you don’t deserve it?” From his placement on the bed, Mitch could see how the cage on Auston jumped as his body tried to get hard. Slowly he reached out to stroke along the metal bars of the cage, fascinated now that his body wasn’t screaming at him to get off. 

“Please,” Auston whispered. “Please. I was a good slut for you and Mitch, let me keeping being good, I just want to be good for you, I’ll do anything for your cock in me. I want to be the best slut you’ve had, your fuckhole and cumslut.” Patty laughed.

“Oh sweetheart. I guess if you need it that bad, I better give it to you.” He pushed quickly into Auston, who let out a surprised moan at the intrusion. “Thank me for fucking you.” 

Mitch’s eyes grew wide as Auston’s cock strained against the cage, pressing hard against the metal until it looked like it would burst. It was a deep red, almost purple, and Mitch couldn’t help but wonder how long he’d been wearing it for.

“Thank you, thank you, fuck- yes, thank you,” Auston groveled, in time to the thrusts that seemed to punch the air out of his body. Behind him, Patty seemed to lose his rhythm, pushing Auston away from him and pulling him up by his hair. Without prompting, Auston opened his mouth.

“Fuck yes, that’s a good bitch, ready for my cum always,” Patty hissed out as he furiously pulled at his cock. “Oh, fuck, there it is, drink it up you fucking slut,” he spat out as he came, making sure to shoot into Auston’s waiting mouth and onto his face, mixing his and Mitch’s cum. Squeezing the last bit out, Patty moved off the bed, probably to get a towel.

Quietly, Mitch got onto his knees in front of Auston, putting them face-to-face. Auston was still breathing heavily, flushed red in arousal. His eyes flicked desperately up to Mitch, who softly placed his hands on his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. Auston gasped as Mitch sucked Patty’s cum off his tongue, licking deep into his mouth. 

Mitch’s own cum smeared on his face as he pressed up against Auston, metal pressing against soft flesh where their hips bumped into each other. He grasped Auston a little harder, trying to lick away the taste of cum. When he pulled back a string of spit and cum connected them, making Mitch blush and Auston snicker, although his swollen red lips made him look so well-fucked that the unsaid chirp fell flat. Rolling his eyes and wiping a thumb along Auston cheek, Mitch sucked his finger into his mouth, tasting the bitter salt of Patty and himself mixed together. Behind them, there was a low whistle.

Patty leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, washcloth in hand. “Guess I don’t need this, huh boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> "there's no 'i' in threesome" is a song for real
> 
> i had a dream abt this, and then vomited 3000 words onto a page. what have i become.
> 
> lmao since we're here, let me know if there's anything else you want to see! i'm done exams in 2 weeks and will need something to do. like write filth :)


End file.
